The Effects of Drinking on a Poker Game
by duogirl2
Summary: This is what happens when the boys mix a boring day with cards and alcohol. Hee hee. r/r please!!!


Legal Stuff:  
I don't own any part of gundam wing nor anything else in this fic. Whatever.   
If you feel the need to sue me, I hope you're ready to settle for the   
soundtrack to the movie "Nutty professer 2, Meet the Klumps" which I'm   
listening to right now. It's actually a pretty good CD.  
  
The Effects of Drinking on a Poker Game (aka Duo Gets Messed Up)  
Duogirl2  
  
It was just another normal day. So far. "QUATRE, GIVE ME THE REMOTE   
NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo yelled at the top of his lungs. "Well, fine if you're   
gonna get nuts!" The Arabian replied, handing the remote control to the   
American. "HEE HEE!!" Duo started flipping channels. "nope, nope, nope, Heck   
no!" "Duo, just put something on." "I need to find the best thing on TV! It   
can't just be any random show, It needs to be perfect!" "Whatever."  
  
The five pilots had been bored that afternoon, so they had decided to watch   
some TV. Wufei was in a big cushy chair, Trowa and Quatre were on one couch   
and Heero and Duo were on the other. The ever-changing picture on the   
television paused suddenly, a song that must have been written by two really   
drunk guys played out of the speaker. "What the f---? I thought we killed   
Barney!" Heero yelled. "Remember that time we went to that studio and I tore   
him up with my automatic machine gun?" "Yeah! Crap, he came back to life.   
That stinks." "Yeah. We'll just have to do it again some other time.  
Duo got up, dropped the remote into Heero's lap, and went into the bathroom.   
"Hey!" "What Duo?" Trowa asked. "Wufei, Where did you put the cheese   
spray??" He yelled, popping out of the bathroom, holding his toothbrush.   
"Oh, you mean that stuff I threw away yesterday when I cleaned the house   
up?" Wufei asked calmly. "You WHAT???" Duo yelled, eyes popping out of his   
head. "I threw it away. I needed more space to put all of my ponytail   
holders and hair gel." "You don't use hair gel and you only have one   
ponytail holder!!!" "And your point is?" "What Am I supposed to brush my   
teeth with now??" "Try toothpaste, like a normal person. Of course, you   
wouldn't really know what that is." "You're dead!!!" The estranged duo   
jumped over the couch and started to strangle the unsuspecting Chinese   
pilot.  
  
"DUO!! Get off of him!" Trowa yelled. "Yeah we can settle this in a more   
civilized way." Heero said, pulling duo off of Wufei. "We can play poker. If   
duo wins, then he has to apologize to Wufei. If Wufei wins, he has to buy   
Duo six cans of cheese spray." Heero explained. "Fine" Wufei retorted. "Cool   
with me." Duo said, glareing at Wufei. "Okay, Quatre and Trowa, you guys are   
in this too. Just to make it harder for them to win." "Okay" "Sure" "Lets   
all get something to eat first though." Said Quatre. "Okay, I'll go ahead to   
the kitchen while you guys get the room ready for the game." Duo said.   
"That's fine. We'll be right behind you." Quatre replied. "Okay, but don't   
hold it against me if the food is all gone by the time you arrive there."   
Duo declared with a grin. He ran into the kitchen.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone except duo was in the living room, sitting   
around the table eating sandwiches. "Where's duo?" Trowa asked. "He said he   
needed to get something." Quatre replied. Just then, duo came out of the   
kitchen with 20 bottles of sake and five glasses. "What are you doing with   
that?" Wufei asked. "I figured that we might as well make it interesting!"   
"Oh, great." Duo handed out the glasses, poured everyone a big drink and sat   
down. "Okay, Deal them up!" Heero shuffled the cards and delt them out.   
"Hah! Four aces!" duo yelled, proudly displaying his cards. Everyone else   
groaned and threw their cards down. Heero picked them up and started   
shuffeling them again.  
  
After eleven hands, Duo had won six, heero-three, Quatre-one, Trowa- one,   
and Wufei had none. "Seven hands left." Heero announced. "Crap." Wufei   
decided to start putting his mind to it. He won the next six hands. He and   
duo were tied. "I will beat you Maxwell!" "Whatever, you couldn't beat a   
blue thirty foot monster named Ernie." "That's it, Lets see your cards! I've   
got a straight flush! Beat that!" "Oh, crap. A straight flush. Heero, I hope   
you can lend me some money, cause I'll need gas money to get Wufei to the   
grocery store! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I   
WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "No. Way." "OH   
YEAH BABY!!" Duo jumped on to the table and shook his booty infront of   
wufei's face. "KISS MY BUTT LOOSER!!!!!!! Now go get my cheese spray!!!!!"   
"Okay, you've had too much to drink Duo! I think you need to get off that   
table before you hurt yourself." Quatre said. Duo had drank nineteen and a   
half bottles of the wine. He promptly passed out. "Now I don't have to get   
his stupid cheese spray!"  
  
Just then, Hilde walked in the door. "HEY DUO!!! Lets go the mall! I need to   
get some stuff. Come on, lets go!" She yelled, pushing at him. "Uuunngghh,   
go away Hilde. We'll go to the mall some other time!" "Geeze, you could have   
told me you were asleep!" "Well I'm telling you now. I'm asleep!" "Fine, be   
that way!" She said, walking out the door. "Uumm okay?" Said Trowa,   
confusedly. "Whatever."  
  
  
  
That's it. It's kinda messed up. Whatever. Ta!  
Duogirl2


End file.
